pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyurem
/ |gen=Generation V |body=06 |species=Boundary Pokémon |type=Dragon |type2=Ice |metheight=3.0 m |imheight=9'10" |metweight=325.0 kg |imweight=716.5 lbs. |ndexvoice=646.ogg |ability=Pressure |color=Gray |2-name=Kyurem |2-jname=キュレム Kyuremu |2-image=646BKyurem.png |2-ndex=646A |2-ndexprev=Landorus |2-ndexnext=Keldeo |2-dexunova= / |2-gen=Generation V |2-species=Boundary Pokémon |2-body=06 |2-type=Dragon |2-type2=Ice |2-metheight=3.3 m |2-imheight=11'00" |2-metweight=325.0 kg |2-imweight=716.5 lbs. |2-ndexvoice=646.ogg |2-ability=Teravolt |2-color=Gray |3-name=Kyurem |3-jname=キュレム Kyuremu |3-image=646CKyurem.png |3-ndex=646B |3-ndexprev=Landorus |3-ndexnext=Keldeo |3-dexunova= / |3-gen=Generation V |3-species=Boundary Pokémon |3-body=06 |3-type=Dragon |3-type2=Ice |3-metheight=3.6 m |3-imheight=12'00" |3-metweight=325.0 kg |3-imweight=716.5 lbs. |3-ndexvoice=646.ogg |3-ability=Turboblaze |3-color=Gray }}Kyurem (Japanese: キュレム Kyuremu) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is part of the Tao Trio, along with Reshiram and Zekrom. Biology Physiology Kyurem is portrayed as an ice-covered, hunch-backed draconian entity with small arms and large bulky legs, along with a damaged wing and chipped horn. Its ice-covered wings are attached to its shoulder blades. It has a fin-like structure by its neck with a small yellow streak down its head. Ice covers its face completely except for its eyes, which are yellow. Additionally, Kyurem has two other forms in which it can be fused with either Zekrom or Reshiram. Special Abilities Kyurem can produce ultracold air. It can also change forme by using the DNA Splicers (Drayden's family treasure) to turn Reshiram or Zekrom back into the Light Stone or Dark Stone and then merging with it. The process can also be reversed. In Black and White Versions 2, when under the control of Ghetsis, it appears to turn into some sort of awakened form where its wings are revealed to be node-like appendages that absorb energy, as well as tendrils that shoot fiery energy which it uses to trap Zekrom/Reshiram, then absorb them. Behavior Habitat Kyurem makes its home in the Giant Chasm of the Unova region. Origin There are conflicting ideas on the origin of Kyurem. According to the old woman in Lacunosa Town, Kyurem descended from an icy comet, which simultaneously created the Giant Chasm, and took residence there. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, however, it is stated by Drayden that Kyurem was created alongside Reshiram and Zekrom and may be all that's left. Also, in-game, it is found out that the substance that makes up the Giant Chasm dates from the same time period as Dragonspiral Tower. This version of the story is more viable based on the Pokédex entry that states that Kyurem wishes to be completed with truth and ideals, thereby becoming the Original Dragon once more. Evolution Kyurem does not evolve. Game data Pokédex Entries Locations |blackwhite = Giant Chasm |bwrarity = One |black2white2 = Giant Chasm |b2w2rarity = One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Gnarled Den (Requires Zekrom and Reshiram in the party) |orasrarity = One |sunmoon = Pokemon Bank |smrarity = None |ultrasunultramoon = Ultra Space Wilds (Water World; requires Reshiram and Zekrom in your party) |usumrarity = One |swordshield=Transfer from Pokémon HOME |swshrarity=None}} Stats Kyurem= |-| Black Kyurem= |-| White Kyurem= Learnset Leveling Kyurem Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= White Kyurem Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Black Kyurem Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Forms Kyruem has two alternate forms in-game. Black Kyurem is exclusive to Black 2 version, Kyurem takes this form when it merges with Zekrom, allowing it to use Electric-type moves. White Kyurem is exclusive to White 2 version, Kyruem acheievs this form by merging with Reshiram, giving it Fire-type moves. Kyurem has a third unseen form, referred to by fans as Perfect Kyurem, this form is mentioned in game as the original dragon which Zekrom and Reshiram split from, Kyurem could take this form if it merged with both Zekrom and Reshiram. Sprites Forme Gallery (Black 2 and White 2) Forme Gallery (X and Y) Appearances Anime Kyurem appeared in Movie Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice where it is the main antagonist of movie. *Kyurem (MS015) *Kyurem (MS018) *Kyurem (Generations) Other In Side Games In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, Kyurem is the main antagonist of the story. It is brutal and powerful, savagely attacking Hydreigon, who is the player's helper and the Voice of Life. Kyurem is the penultimate boss of the main storyline. He attacks with both a fiery Dragon Pulse that blasts in a straight line, or Glaciate, a freezing wind that's a sure hit, and also lowers speed. However, after being defeated, it is revealed that it is actually being controlled by a greater force, called the Bittercold. Trivia *Out of all of Kyurem's Pokédex entries, its entry in Pokémon White is the shortest, at only nine words. *It's revealed in Black and White 2 that Kyurem, along with Zekrom and Reshiram were all part of a single Pokémon. *Kyurem has yellow eyes, which represent Zekrom's lightning. Zekrom has red eyes, which stand for Reshiram's fire. Reshiram has blue eyes, representing Kyurem's ice. *When encountered in the wild after navigating through the Giant Chasm, Kyurem is at Level 75. This is the third highest level of Pokémon encountered in the wild after Lv. 80 Arceus and Lv. 100 Magikarp. *Kyurem has the third highest stat total of all Generation V Pokémon, 660 being surpassed only by Reshiram and Zekrom who have equal totals of 680. However, when in either Black or White form, it's stat total jumps to 700, being the second highest stat total of all Pokémon, second only to Arceus. *When caught, Kyurem holds the Comet Shard, an item also found within its lair, the Giant Chasm. It sells for 60,000 if sold to the ore collector in Icirrus City. *Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem share a remixed version of one battle theme. Reshiram's has a fire effect and Zekrom's has an electricity effect, but Kyurem's has a bass playing in the background instead. *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Kyurem. *Kyurem's species may be the Boundary Pokémon because it may keep Reshiram and Zekrom from fighting each other, acting as the "peacemaker." *Kyurem is the only member of its trio not to have a signature ability, as it has Pressure, while Zekrom and Reshiram have Teravolt and Turboblaze, respectively. Although when Kyurem transforms into Black Kyurem and White Kyurem, it replaces its Pressure ability with Zekrom and Reshiram's abilities, Teravolt and Turboblaze, respectively. *Kyurem changes into Black Kyurem when it takes energy from Zekrom and turns into White Kyurem when it takes energy from Reshiram in the movie MS015: Kyurem VS The Sacred Swordsman - Keldeo. *Kyurem's learnsets in its two forms are special in the way that two of its moves change: Scary Face gets replaced by either Fusion Bolt or Fusion Flare for Black Kyurem or White Kyurem respectively, and Glaciate gets replaced by its other signature moves: Freeze Shock for Black Kyurem and Ice Burn for White Kyurem. *Black Kyurem pounds the ground with its arms in its animated sprites. *Kyurem's Fusion Bolt move is smaller than its body. *In the movie Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice, he is depicted as the strongest Dragon-type Pokémon. *In both Black 2 and White 2 it is shown that Kyurem's wings are covers for the part of its body that causes the fusions. *Black Kyurem has the second highest Attack stat of 170, White Kyurem has the second highest Special Attack of 170. Deoxys's Attack form has a base Attack and Special Attack of 180, holding the record of the highest Attack and Special Attack out of all Pokémon. *It's unknown if Kyurem has a dormant stone form like Reshiram and Zekrom. *In the anime, Kyurem can change freely between Black Kyurem or White Kyurem without any interference from Zekrom or Reshiram, however, it is not known if this form change affects Zekrom or Reshiram in any way. *In Super Smash Bros., Kyurem is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Icy Wind. *Kyurem is the only member of the Tao Dragon Trio that doesn't share its type combination with a Mega Evolution (Reshiram & Mega Charizard X are & & Zekrom & Mega Ampharos are & ). *Kyurem (In its White form) is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Origin Kyurem is based on a dragon, and the concept of absolute zero. Being part of the Tao Trio, along with Reshiram and Zekrom, Kyurem also embodies and/or vitalizes Wuji, the absence of Yin and Yang. Etymology Names in other languages Gallery KyuremAll.png 646Kyurem_BW_anime.png 646Kyurem_BW_anime_2.png 646Kyurem_XY_anime.png 646Kyurem_White_BW_Anime.png|White Kyurem in Overdrive Mode 646Kyurem-White XY anime.png 646Kyurem_Black_BW_Anime.png|Black Kyurem in Overdrive Mode 646Kyurem-Black XY anime.png 646Kyurem_Dream.png 646White_Kyurem_Dream.png 646Black_Kyurem_Dream.png 646Black Kyurem Dream 2.png 646Kyurem-White_3D_Pro.png|White Kyurem's 3D Model 646Kyurem-Black_3D_Pro.png|Black Kyurem's 3D Model MD3 Kyurem art.png 646Kyurem Pokémon HOME.png 646White Kyurem Pokémon HOME.png 646Black Kyurem Pokémon HOME.png Kyurem trophy SSBWU.png 646Kyurem_TCG_Model.jpg Kyurem-GO.png Kyurem White-GO.png Kyurem Black-GO.png SSBUKyurem.png Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Tao Trio Category:Reptile Pokémon